SSN2: Classic Mode
This article is about a game mode from an unofficial Nitrome game thought up by Plasmaster. If you would like to edit this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. Classic Mode Classic Mode in Super Smash Nitrome 2 has the player controlling a certain character as they encounter different trials and opponents. A spinning wheel selects and dictates what trial will come next. It could be a battle against other characters, a target test, or an enemy frenzy. After nine trials have been passed, the player will face MewTube Boss as a final Boss Battle. Upon defeating the boss, the player completes Classic Mode and wins. If a player fails a trial, they will not get a game over, but they will not receive any of the rewards from that challenge. The Waiting Room The waiting room is a room between classic mode battles. In the background the player can see the wheel. To the right of the wheel is a button. Depending on hos hard the player hits the button, the wheel will spin faster. While they wait for the wheel to spin, players can move their fighters around platforms in the room and break targets or beat up on a Handle Robot as practice. Once the wheel comes to a stop and the challenge is presented, the player is transported automatically from the waiting room. Sometimes, an intruder will show up in the room and hit the wheel button a second time; their spin will always result in a battle against that character. Battles Battles will occur when another character's face is displayed on the spinning wheel. The battle will occur on a random battlefield against the character that was displayed on the wheel. Sometimes extra challenges will be added to the battle, such as the opponent being mega-sized, metallic, or even facing a team or army of that character. Trophies are awarded for winning battles. Target Test Target tests will occur when a bulls-eye symbol appears on the spinning wheel. Once the test begins, the player will have a limited amount of time to smash all of the targets around a target stage. Custom moves are awarded for completing target tests. Enemy Frenzy Enemy frenzies occur when an enemy face appears on the spinning wheel. The enemy will not be too overpowered as the player will be thrust into a challenge in which they must defeat an oncoming horde of that particular enemy. Upon defeating all of the enemies the player will complete the trial. Custom taunts are unlocked by completing enemy frenzies. MewTube Boss The boss battle with MewTube Boss will get easier the more trials the player has failed throughout the mode, but he will also offer less rewards upon being defeated. At full difficulty, MewTube Boss has five hundred health. He rides in his Kitty Copter and attacks from it throughout the battle. Attacks These are the attacks MewTube Boss uses during the battle. Kitty Pounce- the Kitty Copter's rockets get replaced with robotic legs and the Kitty Copter then leaps forward across the flat stage to the other side. Paw- the Kitty Copter unfolds paws from its hull and swipes at the player Charge- the Kitty Copter charges forwards through the air across the stage Yarn Lure- MewTube Boss tosses a ball of yarn at the player. If it hits them, they will become entangled in it and the Kitty Copter will pounce on them. Mouse Bomb- MewTube Boss winds up a plastic mouse toy that runs along the ground until eventually stopping and exploding Hairball- the Kitty Copter spews a hairball at the player Cat Eyes- the Kitty Copter fires lasers from its eyes Missile Blast- the Kitty Copter fires a missile from its mouth Cat Nab- the Kitty Copter tries to grab the player with its paws. If it grabs the player, it will deal damage to them and then throw them away. Sometimes it will body slam the player and burrow them in the ground. Air Strike- the Kitty Copter flies upwards and then crosses the stage while dropping explosives Bomb Frenzy- MewTube Boss tosses a cluster of bombs onto the stage Scaredy Cat- the Kitty Copter leaps straight upwards, looking frightened, before plummeting down to body slam the player. Keyboard Attack- MewTube Boss plays the keyboard, the Kitty Copter firing colorful lasers in succession with the notes he plays Meow Blast- the Kitty Copter meows loudly, sending a sonic wave around them that will stun players on the ground Nyan Rockets- four cat-like rockets with rainbow afterburners home in on the player MewTube Laser- MewTube Boss opens a portal above the stage that fires a massive laser down upon the stage Scratching Post- MewTube Boss hurls a scratching post into the air that the Kitty Copter then scratches with a wide swipe of a paw Laser Pointer- MewTube Boss points a laser pointer at a spot on the field; the Kitty Copter then leaps high into the air and lands on that spot Category:Super Smash Nitrome 2